The operation of a conventional dishwasher generally comprises a washing program of processes performed sequentially, such as e.g. a “pre-wash” step followed by a “clean” wash step, an “intermediate” wash step, and a “clear” wash step, or the like.
Occasionally, the washing program further comprises a “drying” step, wherein goods positioned in the washing container of the dish washer such as e.g. cutlery, glasses, plates, and/or pottery are dried from adhering water. Analogously, a “humidifying” step may be comprised in the program for applying humid air on the goods positioned in the washing container.
In the prior art, dishwashing machines and processes are shown with the aim to improve the operation of the washing cycle. More specifically for this application, there are prior art documents which propose techniques for the step of drying and the step of humidifying in a dishwashing machine.
In patent document US2007/0295373, a dishwashing machine is disclosed comprising a washing container, a heating device and a sorption drying device. The sorption drying device in the disclosure comprises a reversibly dehydratable material that acts as an adsorbent of moisture from air during the passage of air through the sorption drying device. Thus, air that passes through the sorption drying device may be dried by the dehydratable material, such that washed crockery, comprised in the washing machine, may be dried.
For generating an air flow when the sorption drying device is in use, a fan is provided. Furthermore, a heating device is arranged in the region of the vicinity of the air inlet of the sorption column, such that the air which is to pass the dehydratable material is heated at the input of the sorption column.
However, there are problems related to this invention. The dishwashing machine as disclosed, and consequently, the operation of the dishwashing machine, have deficiencies as the machine is not optimized regarding the energy efficiency.